


(podfic) Mirrors

by MaliciousVegetarian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Vax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/pseuds/MaliciousVegetarian
Summary: Podfic of Mirrors by brotherkashaw."“Would you rather I called you brother?”She asks it as she lets you in through her window, nearing three in the morning, and something deep in your chest flares with embarrassment and hope and utter fear as you scoff and turn away. She mocks you—she loves to mock you, it’s how the both of you show your love—and there’s no reason for this one to slice in so deep."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197468) by [Fourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourier/pseuds/Fourier). 



> Thanks to brotherkashaw for recording permission. The music at the beginning and end is Mirror Me by Shawnee.

MP3 Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e85kjj953zk79wq/mirrors+115.mp3)


End file.
